unofficialcedarpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Roller Coasters
Raptor.jpg Mean Streak.jpg Mma ir.jpg Jr. Gemini.jpg Iron Dragon.jpg Disaster Transport.jpg Mine Ride.jpg Cedar Point, located on a peninsula in Sandusky, Ohio, USA, has some of the world's best roller coasters. In fact, it has one of the biggest collections of roller coasters in one park in the world! Seventeen roller coasters stand in Cedar Point's fleet, featuring Millennium Force, Top Thrill Dragster, Wicked Twister, and Magnum XL-200 among many others! No matter what age, Cedar Point sure has just the right coaster everybody! Here is complete list of the roller coasters located at America's Rockin' Roller Coast, numbered by the date of their debut. *Blue Streak : Blue Streak is Cedar Point's oldest operating roller coaster, and is a great wooden roller coaster that is perfect for beginning riders. *Cedar Creek Mine Ride : Cedar Creek Mine Ride sits over the lagoons, and takes you on a runaway mine ride like none other! *WildCat Barely peaking over the midway, WildCat is a small and compact coaster that is perfect for families to ride together! *Corkscrew : The first ever roller coaster to span a midway and hold three inversions was Corkscrew, and roller coaster that you can literally see over your head! *Gemini : Have a duel with the train beside you on Gemini, one of Cedar Point's only hybrid roller coasters. It is also the only duel-track roller coaster at the park! *Jr. Gemini : Named after his big brother, Jr. Gemini is a tiny roller coaster just for small children, and is located right across from the classic Gemini. *Iron Dragon : Being one of the last of it's kind, Iron Dragon is an interesting ride expirence through the treeptops and over the lagoon. *Magnum XL-200 : Magnum XL-200 was the world's first hypercoaster, reaching a height of 205 feet tall and reaches a speed of over 70 miles per hour! *Disaster Transport : Be ready to take a journey into complete darkness on Disaster Transport, the sole enclosed roller coaster at Cedar Point. *Mean Streak : Mean Streak is Cedar Point's tallest and fastest wooden roller coaster, and is located in the very rear of the park. *Raptor : Raptor is a fan-favorite at Cedar Point, being an intense inverted roller coaster that tips you upside down six times! *Mantis : The only roller coaster you can stand up on at Cedar Point is Mantis, and it sure is fun! *Woodstock Express : Woodstock Express is a great family roller coaster located in the heart of Camp Snoopy that smaller kids are sure to love. *Millennium Force : Voted Best Steel Roller Coaster in the World multiple times, Millennium Force was the original gigacoaster, reaching a height of 310 feet tall and speeds of 93 miles per hour. *Wicked Twister : One of the most unique roller coasters at Cedar Point is Wicked Twister, mainly due to the fact that it isn't a full circuit, and that you pass through the station many times during the ride. *Top Thrill Dragster : Top Thrill Dragster is the world's second tallest and third fastest roller coaster in the world, but was the tallest and fastest when it opened in 2005. *Maverick : Cedar Point's newest roller coaster addition is another favorite at Cedar Point! Maverick features a 95 degree drop and a tunnel that launches you out at 70 miles per hour!